A Not So Perfect Fairytale
by CrazeeBabee xo
Summary: How can you love the one you're with, if you're not with the one you love? CLAIRExOC


**Hmm this story kinds reminds me of the notebook, only i didnt even plan that. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: The Clique...is not mine. Ryan, on the other hand, is!! YAY I OWN SOMEONE!! 33**

* * *

Claire sat on her bed, and looked out her bay window to the ocean. Everything was so serene, and silent. She loved it. Every wave that crashed against the shore made a quiet _shoosh-_like sound, but Claire liked that.

"Whatcha lookin at Claire-bear?" She glanced up, and saw Ryan staring down at her. She sighed, and directed her gaze back to the window.

"The ocean. It amazing, don't you think?" She felt the bed lower next to her, and she heard soft breathing in her ear.

"Beautiful." She smirked, and glanced over at him. He was staring at her with a dazed expression, looking directly into her eyes. She let out a long sigh, and laid her head down on his lap.

"Ryan Schroeder, _you _are amazing." She whispered. He smiled, and leaned closer to her, so that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Not as amazing as you are, Claire Lyons-Schroeder." She giggled at the way he said her name.

"Please, just Schroeder." And she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

Ryan was all she ever wanted. All she'd ever dreamed for. He was everything she'd hoped for, in a nutshell. They'd met at Barnes and Nobles one day. They were both in the history section, looking up books about the Holocaust. She had a term paper to write, and she wanted it to be perfect.

"History buff?" He'd asked, "Or just doing it for school?" She smiled.

"School. Well, actually, both. I think that World War II and the Holocaust are so….fascinating." She finished. Fascinating seemed like the right word. He nodded.

"That's exactly how I feel! All my friends are like, 'Dude, the Holocaust is boring and depressing.' And I'm like _sure _guys." He complained. Only Claire had giggled and sympathized. She could, after all, relate. Plus, Ryan was pretty cute, and it seemed they had lots in common. But what did she know? After two hours of talking, he had given her his number, and they had promised to talk more again soon. Claire walked out of Barnes and Nobles as a new person. A new person, who also had a boyfriend. Exactly five months and 27 days later, Ryan Schroeder proposed to Claire Lyons. Whenever she though of her reaction, she laughed. It was just so funny! Ryan was getting down on one knee, preparing to propose.

"Claire Lyons, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" He said romantically. Claire had stared at him for a good 30 seconds, then burst out laughing.

"Ryan you're so funny, and that's why I love you." She looked down at his confused face, and stopping laughing. "Oh crap you were _SERIOUS!?_"

The wedding was something to remember. She still had her dress hanging in her closet, like she was going to wear it sometime soon. She loved her dress so much….it was a peach color, and it was so perfect for her, it was as if someone personally made it for her. It was strapless, and was tight around the stomach, and got gradually bigger towards the bottom. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Well, besides Ryan, that is.

And that was about all there was to their life story. They'd maintained a happy marriage for about 2 years, and barley had any rough patches.

"Claire-Bear?" Ryan whispered, interrupting her trip down memory lane. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah?" she ventured.

"Wanna go see a movie tonight? Just me and you, on a date." Claire laughed.

"A date? Wow Ryan, reliving our teenage days, are we?" She retorted. He rolled his eyes playfully, and then pounced in to give her the tickle treatment. "RYAN…. STOP!!" she said through heavy breathing. She was laughing hysterically.

"So…will you go?" He asked hopefully, still tickling her. She tried to maintain her breathing patterns enough to say,

"YES!!" and he stopped tickling her. Once her breathing was back in order, she looked over at him sweetly, and pushed him off the bed. He laughed, and got back up.

"Don't worry baby, you won't regret it!" She crossed her arms over her chest, and pretended to be angry.

"This better be some good movie." And then she couldn't help it, she smiled.

* * *

"No way." She said plain and simply.

"Aww come on baby! It's not even that scary. I mean, all it is is people looking into mirrors, and their reflection has a life of its own!" Claire rolled her eyes.

"What _is _scary to you!? No! No no and no again! How about Tropic Thunder. That looked funny! _And _I heard that it was #1 in the box office for like, 2 weeks running or something." She pleaded. Ryan sighed, and looked at her.

"You'll be the death of me, Claire. Fine, Tropic Thunder it is…I'll just go see mirrors with someone else." He gave in. She smiled, and planted a soft kiss on his head.

"Oh, you know I love you." She whispered.

"Yeah…I do."

* * *

Two hours later, they were in line for snacks. They both agreed on one large buttered popcorn, two medium mountain dews, and gummy worms. The gummy worms were mainly for Claire; she was addicted to the things. When they finally got to the front, Ryan ordered while Claire held the money. Claire had managed not to screw up her job, and she paid the man.

"Enjoy the show." He said before they walked off. Claire turned back, nodded, and smiled. She always felt that she had to be nice to the people at the movies. It sounded like a horrible job, and Claire knew that if she had it, she'd appreciate the nice people in the world.

"Let me hold your ticket so we can get in quickly." Ryan said to her.

"Ok." She was rummaging through her purse, when she smashed into someone's back.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She stammered. She hated being embarrassed. The person turned around, and Claire's heart stopped beating.

"It's no big de- Claire Lyons?" The man asked, confused. She just stared at him with wide eyes. _No freakin way. _She thought. Because the person in front of her?

The one and only Cam Fisher.

* * *

**Do you like it!? Do you do you do you?? Im excited about this story. It will go great places...**

**You know the drill. R&R and u get a cookie. :0**


End file.
